


The Thunder Knight

by NealCaffrey2129



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NealCaffrey2129/pseuds/NealCaffrey2129
Summary: A thunder knight goes to Westeros and he will change what the world in many ways.
Kudos: 8





	1. The Thunder Knight

The Thunder Knight

Arthur slowly became conscious again, which as strange and improbable as it sounded meant that he was in Hell.

Well let's see what old scratch has prepared for me

He slowly opened his eyes and he saw that he was in some place with a clear nice looking sky, the kind that he didn't see that often ever since the gang moved closer to civilization

After that, he slowly stood up from the ground that was, as far as he could tell, dirt and then looked in front of him to one of the strangest sights he would ever see.

He saw a man that looked like Trelawney but instead of the liveliness and smartness that Trelawney's eyes had the eyes of this man looked like the ones he had seen in the many businessman he had the displeasure to meet, cold and calculative eyes that indicated that this man would sell his soul if the price was right.

There was a man who looked like a strange combination of a sheriff, a judge and a king with a big but orderly beard and a serious face with gray eyes that looked like they could be caring and loving or if necessary ruthless and unforgiving.

Besides the man was probably one of the most beautiful woman Arthur had ever seen she was a beautiful young woman, with luscious blonde hair and big and caring blue eyes, she reminded him of the princess he had saved.

After staring them for a couple of seconds, the strange businessman approached him slowly and greeted him.

"Hello Mr. Morgan" He said plainly

"Is this hell?"

"No Mr. Morgan" He said with a slight chuckle "You are in a special place for special cases."

Arthur didn't know what he was referring to but he didn't ask He wanted to know who this man was, or if he was a man at all

"Who are you?"

"I am many things, both good and evil but you can call me The Strange Man since I cannot remember my name" He said with a look in his eyes that looked like he had a struggle with himself.

"But I am not important right now, what they have to say is what you need to hear"

After he said that, the Kingly looking man came forward, the woman not far behind.

"Hello Arthur Morgan" He said in a neutral yet warm tone.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked in even more confusion, how the hell did he even know his name.

"I am known as The Father and she" He said while pointing at the woman "is known as The Maid."

"Hello Arthur" She said in a sweet tone.

That answer didn't satisfy Arthur but he had a few more important question in mind.

"Where the hell am I? And why am I here"

"You are in a limbo of sorts for people that while they did good and for that do not deserve to go to Hell you also did not achieve a complete redemption" Said The Strange Man "And you are here for a proposition as to how you can achieve a complete redemption"

"Our proposition is quite simple we come from a land that will suffer greatly and we want to avoid a good part of that suffering" Said The Father

"But what do I have to do with that" Asked Arthur deeply confused

"You Mr. Morgan are quite frankly the best person we have for helping our people" Said The Maid.

"I don't think I am very good for anythin'"

"To be honest with you Mr. Morgan you are quite a flawed man but you have the potential to not only help our people survive but to help them survive, because you can help them learn may thing and you also have much to learn" Said The Maiden in a truthful tone.

Arthur struggled to understand their point of view but apart of him did agree with them.

"So that is our proposal Mr. Morgan help our people and achieve redemption" Said The Father with hope shining in his eyes.

"I… well I don't know I don't think I can help your people and I think I need some time to think about all of this"

The Father and The Maid looked disappointed but their eyes still held hope.

"I hope you change your mind Mr. Morgan" Said The Father and with that they both disappeared

Arthur sat down in the ground and took a deep breath, He wasn't sure where he was or what was truly happening but a part of him told him to take the offer and try his best in a new life.

I don't deserve this and I ain't Jesus to go around and saving people.

Still a part of him wanted to go wanted to do his best at a new life.

"Where would I be going?" Asked Arthur suddenly.

"To a place called Westeros more specifically to The Seven Kingdoms a place that resembles the medieval age back in your home" The Strange Man answered quickly.

"So I'll be a New Austin Yankee in Kings Arthur Court?" Arthur joked.

"It's a very different land to our own but I think you might like it" Said The Strange Man ignoring Arthurs horrible attempt at comedy.

"You should go you could truly help those people"

"Yeah but I can only help so much"

"I know that and that's why I will give you some special help"

"Like what? A gun and a train?" Half-jokingly asked Arthur.

"I can't give you a train but I will give you some guns and a couple of items" Said The Strange Man.

Arthur was slightly speechless at that but he let it go because he had heard and seen stranger things.

"I don't know I am just an outlaw that robbed and killed his way across the country"

"Yes you were but you also were many other things but more importantly you could be more you just have to try" Said The Strange Man with an intense look on his eyes.

Arthur struggled with himself he didn't think that he could be anything else than an outlaw but then he remembered his last words to John.

Get out of here and be a goddamn man.

And with that, he made his decision.

"I may not understand much of what's happening but I accept your offer" Said Arthur with determination in his eyes.

"Excellent Mr. Morgan but before you go I need you to choose something" Said the Strange Man before approaching a table that Arthur swore didn't exist before.

Arthur stood up and walked towards the table and he saw in the table every weapon he had owned in his life.

"Now Mr. Morgan please choose your weapons" Said The Strange Man with an amused glint in his eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur looked at the table The Strange Man was pointing at and looked at all the guns he had owned in his life.

“How many can I keep?”

“I think four will be a decent number”

With that, Arthur looked for his first gun that he decided would be revolver, as he was most comfortable with one. One weapon that caught his attention had been Otis Miller’s revolver; he had found it one day he had gone exploring with Javier and he had lost it after the gang had to run from Blackwater, but he had found it again in the hands of a Pinkerton, and after killing the bastard, he had taken the weapon.

Arthur was fond of the gun and with that in mind; he tucked it in his offhand holster.

Arthur looked for a weapon for his other holster and then looked at another trophy gun Calloway’s revolver. He had ‘acquired’ the gun after beating Jim ‘boy’ Calloway in a duel he had kept the gun.

With that, Arthur put it in his Main Holster.

He then looked for a heavier gun and decided on bringing his Bolt Action Rifle, it was a very adaptable gun that, he could use as a sniper rifle or as a more medium-ranged weapon like a Lancaster.

And looking for his final gun he settled on his pump action shotgun, he would use it as it would make a mess out of everything that got to close.

After choosing his weapons, he approached The Strange Man.

“I think I’m as ready as I will ever be.”

“Before you go I have to do two things.”

“First I have to give you something” Said The Strange Man as he held Arthur’s old gambler hat.

Arthur took it and put the familiar hat on his face and he felt more confidence with the familiar weight of the hat on his head.

“I will also give you a warning” said The Strange Man with a grave voice.

“Kill he who seeks the many prophets, be wary of the insect who changes sides and be careful of the most ambitious of those who can fly”

Before Arthur could ask what he meant by that, he was, sent to the world of Fire and Blood.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur woke up in the middle of a forest, with beautiful trees that looked untouched by man that radiated life and purity; with the light that shined through the leaves directly above him, he could tell that there were more than a couple bird nests.

He started walking around aimlessly, simply admiring the simple but old beauty that this beautiful forest had.

A part of him felt at home here on this beautiful forest and he wondered if this was what Dutch had promised the gang.

While walking aimlessly Arthur started to notice something odd, his jacket seemed slightly bigger than normal but before he could find out what exactly was wrong, he heard some grunts and a scream coming from further ahead of the forest and after hearing that, he started running in the direction that he had heard the scream coming from.

After running for some time he found the sound of the noise, there was a brunette woman in the ground with a man with reddish hair and a knife above her and next to her was a man in some kind of armor in the ground being kicked in the stomach by another smaller man with auburn hair.

They were next to a small creek and slightly further behind there was what looked to be a road.

“Hey you goddamn bastards!” Arthur screamed while he approached them

The redhead and the auburn haired man looked at him with an annoyed look while the woman and the man in the ground looked relieved and hopeful.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Nothing that’s yer business” Said the redhead.

“Are you robbing those folk?” Said Arthur in a menacing voice that made the other man besides the redhead step back in fear.

“I said it isn’t your fucking business” and with that the redhead tried to punch Arthur, but he manages to the punch and landed a hit in the gut of the bastard, he then punched his face twice and finished with an uppercut that send him to the ground, and before the redhead could get up Arthur kicked his face.

While Arthur was busy with the redhead, the other man regained his wits, took his dagger, and went to stab Arthur in the back.

Arthur managed to hear him and dodged his stab, after that, he punched the ugly bastard in the face after which he hit the man’s arm with his forearm disarming him of his knife, and he grabbed him by the neck and punched him a couple of times and finished him off by head butting him.

After taking care of them, he turned around and approached the woman they were robbing.

“You alright miss?” Said Arthur in a softer voice.

“Yes” she said in a mistrustful voice.

She was a beautiful woman with beautiful grey eyes that looked like steel, and brown locks framing her face, she was in a ruined grey dress with slashes that meant they was probably going to do more than robbing her, the ruined dress left a lot of skin naked but she didn’t seem to care.

“I ain’t gonna hurt you miss, I came here to help you because I saw you were in trouble,” Arthur said honestly.

The woman looked more relaxed although she still looked suspicious of him, but before they could say anything else, they heard a groan from the wounded man, the woman immediately rushed to his side and Arthur was right behind her.

When he came onto the side of the man, he saw that he was in some sort of leather armor, a gambeson if what that book he had borrowed from Hosea was to be trusted, and a grey cloak with a snaring wolf in it.

The man had a wound in his inner thigh, it wasn’t something too serious but some water to wash the wound or a tourniquet to stop the bleeding. Before he could search for either the woman handed him a ripped piece of her dress.

He started doing a tourniquet when he heard a couple of horses near him, he turned to see who they were and to see if they would cause any trouble.

He turned around and saw that there were at least a dozen men armored like the one who he had helped, but before he could see anything else one of them started screaming at him.

“GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER”

Before he could say or do anything a tall man took him by the collar and threw him into the ground with his sword drawn

“YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO NOT ONLY HURT ONE OF MY MEN BUT YOU ALSO TRY TO RAPE MY SISTER? I WILL SKEWER YOU, I WILL HAVE A BOLTON FLAY YOU” He looked enraged with ire in his eyes

“BRANDON STOP!” Screamed the woman putting her arm in the sword of the man.

“STOP! He did not do anything, he helped me, he saved me and he was helping Fat Tom and me”

The man hesitated and slightly withdrew but he still had an intense look in his eyes.

“Then who did this to you? And how did Tom get hurt and where did he come from?” He said in a warm and loving tone.

“I was in this creek with Tom and those two men jumped us and injured him, I screamed for help and this man came and rescued me from the bandits”

Brandon now had sheathed his sword and looked enraged at the men who laid with their noses broken.

“Guards tie them, I will take their heads later” He said with an icy tone

He looked again at Arthur with a regretful look in his eyes.

“I am sorry, I thought you were trying to hurt her” He said with a warmer tone, not the caring and loving tone with which he had talked to his sister but not the explosive fury that reminded him of a wolf.

“No problem partner” He said while he got up with the help of the man.

“What is your name?”

A part of Arthur hesitated, would he use the same name if the man that had caused so much death and destruction? A part of him then reminded him that he was here because he wanted to redeem himself, that people change and so he gave his answer.

“Arthur Morgan”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will go up at the very least in september


	3. Teaser of chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small sample of my work in chapter three.

“Arthur Morgan, quite a curious name I didn’t know about House Morgan,” Said Brandon with a thoughtful look on his face

“House?” Arthur didn’t know what he was referring to, was he talking about where he came from?

“Yes, House, the family where you hail from?” Brandon said that with an odd look.

Arthur then took a deeper look at the man. He was tall, muscular, with wild long black hair, and grey eyes that held a wolfish edge to them, the man’s clothing while useful for riding were finely tailored from good materials, he was a noble and he thought Arthur was one too.

If you count dirt as something noble then I might be one.

“I don’t come from a house. I come from a land that doesn’t have nobles” Well at the very least not officially.

“That’s very curious. Where is this land?” Said Brandon with a raised eyebrow

“West of here most probably”

“West of Westeros?” Said Brandon with an incredulous look.

“I fell that you will have to explain more things, but that will have to wait until we return to the camp” Said Brandon with a confused voice.

“Wait, who are you?”

“I am Brandon Stark son of Rickard Stark the Lord of Winterfell The Warden of The North and his heir, and the woman who you saved is Lyanna Stark my sister”

“Do you have any other questions? If not then we should go with my father”

“I still am quite confused but I’ll ask you some of them questions I have later, but I am going to wash my hands” While Arthur said this he hold up his bloodied knuckles.

“Very well but don’t take long”

With that, Arthur went to the creek to wash his hands and think about what has been happening.

A part of him couldn’t believe where he was, he couldn’t comprehend that he had gone from the American Wild West in the last years of the time of outlaws to the medieval times with lords and kingdoms, He had never thought that he would end up in a place like this

He had also started to notice odd things with himself like how his hands were not as calloused, how his clothes were slightly bigger than he was and how his skin seemed softer than it usually is.

Before he could think more about it, he reached the creek and started washing the blood of the robbers from his hands, while he did that he figured out that he could look at his face with the reflection of the water and see if his clothes were indeed bigger or if it was just his old mind getting dumber.

After washing his hands, he looked at himself and he saw something looking back at him that he did not expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter should be out completely by mid-end September.
> 
> It's going to be a big boah.


End file.
